The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy
by DW611
Summary: I own none of these characters Sega does the characters, I own is Shawn and Carly. Amy is heartbroken after Sonic told her he wishes that she was die. So she decides to fake her death. Sonic finds out that loves her all along. Welll Sonic find Amy and tell her his feelings for her? Sonamy and different relationships but mostly Sonamy. Review what you think or share ideas.
1. Sonic brokes Amy's heart again

Amy running home in tears not believing what her love said to her. Thinking of what Sonic just did to her as the memory rushed in her head she cried more. Earlier that day Amy was shopping for a gift to give Cream because it would be her birthday tomorrow and Vanilla and Amy were going to throw her a big birthday party for her. As she was heading home she saw Sonic at a store so she ran towards Sonic. When she got to Sonic he looked like he did not want to deal with her he pushed her to the ground and yelled, "Amy, I am sick and tired of you following me around all the time! When will you get it I do not love you and I will never well! So find some other thing to do besides following me around all the time! The next time you follow me I will take you to Eggman and leave you there with him and I will not come back and save you! I wish you would just die!" after that he took off leaving Amy alone with nothing but her tears. With that Amy gets up, grabs the gift, and ran home crying.

She kept thinking of what he said the more she thought of what he said to her the sadder Amy got. When she got to her house slamming the door close and falling down on the floor crying. Trying to get up she was having a hard time getting up when Amy gets up she sees a picture of her and Sonic then a rage came out off Amy from over the years she has been bottling her sadness and anger that Sonic when he did not love her. She starts to destroy all the things that reminded her of Sonic. Going into the bathroom looking at the mirror for a while thinking Sonic does not love me and he wants me dead with that she punches the mirror blood drip from her fist in her sink and she said, "If he feels that way about me, I will fake my death and he will be much happier without me."


	2. Shawn the Alligator and Carly

It was raining while Amy was walking, as she was walking she was thinking of a plan to fake her death and her plan was to: create a clone, take it to her house, kill it, leave suicide note, and leave her depressing life and into a new start. But the only problem with her plan was who would Amy ask to use their clone machine. If she asks Tails he would tell Sonic that she faked her death, or ask Eggman to use his clone machine and he is the last person she would ever asks for help? Then she remember a childhood friend of hers named, Shawn the Alligator.

Shawn has always been the one that everyone picked on all the time because he was a very smart. Amy remembers the day she met him. He was working on a laptop when all of a sudden two bigger kids took the laptop away, broke it in half, and they started to jump him. As other students walked by they did not help Shawn, and instead they acted like it was not happening. But when Amy saw the two bullies beating up Shawn she jump in front of them and yelled at the two bullies, "Stop picking on this kid, or I am going to tell a teacher that you two are bullying this poor kid!" Amy was six years old and those two bullies were about twice her age but she did not care she hates it when someone is getting bullied. One of the bullies was about to throw a punch at her but the other bully stop him from punching her by grabbing his fist and he said, "Why are you about to hit a little girl? It bad enough to hit a girl but a little girl now that is mess up to a whole new level of low." "You right thanks for stopping me from a big mistake," said the other bully and the two left. "Are you okay," asked Amy while she was offering her hand to Shawn. "Yeah thanks for helping me little girl," said Shawn with a smile. Grabs Amy's hand and while getting up Amy said, "Oh I forgot my name is Amy Rose do you want to be friends." "Yes I will love be your friend and my name is Shawn. You are my first friend I have ever had," Shawn said that made him the happiest kid.

As the flashback ends Amy, soaked from the rain, gets to Shawn's house. Knocking on his door waiting for Shawn to open the door. As he opens and sees Amy was all wet and was also looking like she was cold and he said, "Hi Amy, come in and take nice hot shower I have some clothes you can use." "Thanks Shawn," said Amy and she walks in his house. As she was heading for Shawn's bathroom she sees a picture of Shawn and his wife, Carly that made Amy sad because Carly died in-car accident five years ago. And that when Shawn showed up with some of Carly's old clothes The clothes were: a white and red shirt, black sweatpants, bra, and panties and handing them to Amy and he said, "Here is some of Carly's old clothes. You can have them if you want." "Thanks Shawn, can I ask you a question before I take a shower," asked Amy with a worried look on her face. "Sure Amy, what is it," answered Shawn. "I do not want you get depressed but I was wondering did you let her go yet," said Amy with worried in her voices. "No Amy, I have not let it go," answered Shawn all depressed. "I am sorry I do not want to hurt you with that question, but I think it is time for you to move on and find a new girlfriend," said Amy. "I know but it is so hard to move on because I am so depressed," said Shawn. "Carly would want you to live your life and be happy not sad because she is gone, but to be happy with the times you had with her and not be sad because you wish you had more time with her. She is with you everyday looking down to you from heaven. She lives, she lives in your heart. Be happy that she is now in a better place. I am sorry but if you keep this up it going to keep tearing you apart to the point where you might do something that would hurt someone or yourself," said Amy with tears coming down her face. "Amy, please not cry I hate it when you cry," "Okay I am not going to cry, but I am going to take that shower now," said Amy heading to the bathroom.


	3. A new beginning for Amy

As Amy puts on the clothes that Shawn gave her she was thinking what would be the best way to tell Shawn about her plan. Then she started to think it would be better if she does not tell him that she is planning to fake her death.

Walking out of the bathroom she smelled something delicious that made her hungry, reminding her that she as not ate a thing since she was shopping at the mall. "Amy, are you hungry I am making my pizza pie with bread sticks," asked Shawn. "Yes I am hungry I have not eaten a thing all day." "Dinner will be done in a few minutes." "Thanks Shawn," said Amy.

By looking in Amy's green eyes he could tell something is bothering her. "Amy what's wrong," Shawn asked with worried look. "Nothing," said Amy as she was hoping that he would believe her lie. "Amy what is wrong," and this time when he asked what is wrong with her, he give her a look that made her feel like he was sharing into her soul. "Alright stop looking at me like that. I came there to ask to use your clone machine so I can: take that clone back to house and kill it, so I can leave and start my life all over, and never come back to my depressing life," said Amy with tears coming down her face. "Amy, why would you do that? Is it because of that Sonic guy again? Amy, I will not let you do that because I do not believe in using my clone machine for others to be faking their deaths to escape their lives," said Shawn like he was going to blow up with rage. "Calm down and you do not understand! Every day for all my life all I ever wanted was someone to love me! And I use to think I found the right guy, and all he ever did was run away from me. All he did was for years as bottling his anger and frustration that he felt for me! And one day he just snaps ad wishes that you were die, and that day was today," said Amy with pain in her voices and her tears were coming from her eyes and falling down her face and onto the floor, because the memory of Sonic did to her that day came rushing back in her head again.

He looked in her eyes and he saw how much pain she is in and he gave in, "Amy, I will make a deal with you. If I let you fake your death, you have to come and visit me once in a while deal?" That made him feel uneasy but he wanted her to be happy again. "Oh really Shawn, thank you and yes I will visit you once in a while," said Amy was excited as she has ever been. "You're welcome Amy," said Shawn with a smile.

Just then a timer went off letting both know that dinner is done. "Dinner is done Amy," said Shawn. Both headed towards the kitchen to eat some of Shawn delicious dinner he had made. Shawn got the pizza pie out of the oven and placing it on table the smells of that pizza pie made both of their stomachs roar like a lion. Both of them grabbing a plate and cut a slice of that delicious pizza pie. Pulling out a chair, sitting on the chair, and blowing the piece and taking a bite of it. It was one of the most amazing things she has ever eaten, after finishing her piece she said, "Wow Shawn that was one of the most delicious thing I have ever eaten! Can you teach me how to make it one day?" "Thanks Amy, Carly was the one who taught me how to make pizza pie. It took me a few years to make it like she did, but I love that you like it so much. I will teach you how to make the pizza pie one day," said Shawn with a smile on his face because he loved the fact that Amy liked his cooking. "Shawn, can I ask you something," asked Amy nervously. "Sure Amy, what is it," answered Shawn. "Do you remember the last time I visited you?" "Yeah I remember that day, it was last year you had Vanilla's daughter Cream with you." "Yeah Cream, when I fake my death she will have a hard time with life without me, can you watch over her for me?" "Sure I remember how sweet she is," answered Shawn with a smile. After that there was a silence that filled the room as they ate their dinner, because they were both lost in the thoughts.

Shawn was remembering when he met Cream and her little chao, Cheese. He was watching a football game one day last year, when he heard a knock on his door. Not wanting to get up and stop watching the game, but he still got up anyway to answer the door. "Hi Shawn how have you been lately," Amy asked when Shawn opened the door. "Oh hi Amy I have been better you," said Shawn happy because he was lonely and wanted some company. "Shawn, I want you to meet my best friend, Cream. Hey Cream this is my big brother Shawn," "Nice to meet you Shawn I heard so many things about you. Oh yeah this is my pet chao, Cheese." "Chao chao," "It is nice to meet you to Cream and Cheese. Girls come in and make yourselves at home," When the girls walked in the house Shawn asked Cream, "Hey Cream, is your mom Vanilla?" "Yes my mom is Vanilla." "You look a lot like a lot like her." "Thanks Shawn for the compliment." "You're welcome Cream." Then Cream asked the both of them a question about five minutes later. "Can we do something fun?" "Sure what do you want to do," asked Shawn. "Let pick some pretty flowers," answered Cream. "Alright then let's go and pick some wild flowers and I know just the place to get them Cream," replied Shawn and the three-headed out of the house and into the forest.

As the flashback was over Shawn was half-finished with his dinner when Amy asked a question with a worried look, "Are you okay big bro." "I am fine little sis I just was thinking deeply." "What were you thinking about?" "Well sis I was remembering the day that I met Cream," answered Shawn with that smile of his. "I remember that day it was one of my happiest days of my life," replied Amy the more she thought of that day the happier she got.

Finishing his dinner he asked her, "Do you still remember where my lab is at?" "Was it in your basement?" "Yes that where my lab is at." "Let's go in my lab so we can create that clone of yours," said Shawn and with that both started their way to the lab. Amy was feeling nervous because she had a feeling somethings was going to go wrong somehow. As the both of them walking towards the lab, while Shawn still felt uneasy for this whole thing.

They made it to his lab. Shawn's lab was very similar to Tails; the only difference between the two labs was that Shawn's lab was a lot smaller than Tails' lab. The two walked towards a tall machine and Shawn said, "This is my clone machine I am going open the door, and one more thing Amy," "What is it Shawn," asked Amy with a worried face. "Well, after we create that clone we have about three hours to get to your house." "Okay," replied Amy with one of her eye brows rising. When she went inside the machine the door it closest. When she went inside it was cold as ice inside and it was pitch black in there. And then a red line appeared and started to scan her body and this went on for an about a minute. When the process was competed the door opened and Shawn was holding the clone in his arms as it was in a deep sleep.

"We'll go to her house in my new car." "Alright I need two more things." "What do you need?" "A piece of paper and a pen." "There should be some paper on my bed and I keep the pens on my desk in my room. I will wait in the car." And she headed towards his room while Shawn headed outside carrying the clone and putting it in the back seat and he went in the drivers sit. When she got to the room she saw a notebook on his bed and she grabbed it and went to the desk and grabbed a pen and headed outside where Shawn was waiting for her in his fancy sport car. Getting in the shotgun seat and they both took off heading to Amy's house.

About half way Amy started to write the suicide note and she wrote, 'If you are reading this I have committed suicide. To Cream, you were like a little sister to me. I want you to be happy and live your life and never be sad because you wish had more times with me, but I want you to be happy for the times I had with you. Always remember I will always be with you. Shawn, I want you to try finding some peace and not be depressed because that me and Carly are not alive. Smile everyday because Carly and I will always be with you no matter what. Vanilla, you were like a mother to me. You and my mom were best friends and when both of my parents died you took me in raised me like I was your daughter and for that I want to say thank you. Sonic, I want you to not blame yourself for my suicide. I want you to be happy and whatever you do did not change and I want you to look out for our friends. Tails, I want you to look out for Cream for me and never break her heart. You are the smartest kid I have ever met. And to the rest of my friends I would like to say I am sorry for what I did to you guys. I just cannot go on with this depressing life of mine I am sorry for the pain you guys are feeling sincerely Amy Rose,' crying because of the thought of how her friends will reacted to the news of her killing herself. All of their faces came to her mind the only one that did not come to her mind was Sonics' sad face because I did not even liked her at all.

Making it to her house the car stopped and the both got out of it and went inside. The first thing Amy did was went to her room and grabbed the gift she got Cream and going to her kitchen table. Putting it on the table and setting the note next to it. Shawn was sitting down on her couch looking around seeing some of Amy's stuff destroyed and asked her, "What happened in here?" "I got mad and I started to destroy some of my things," answered Amy starting to regret what she did. "What do you want to do with that clone of yours?" "I want to drown it," answered Amy. With that the two-headed for the bathroom while Amy turns on the water Shawn was holding the clone in his arms. Putting it in the bath and the both of them holding the clone down in the water for about a minute. "It time to leave sis." "Alright I am ready to go," said Amy as all the memories of all the good times she had with her friends on the adventures they had together to save the world from Eggman started to rush into her head. Having a smile and before she left she thought to herself, 'I am going to miss everyone, but it is the right thing for me and I hope you all be happy and enjoy your lives." With tears coming down her face as she took one last look at her house before they left. As they headed off leaving all of her memories with her friends and family behind and she was looking for a brighter future.


	4. Sonic's bad day

Lying on his bed thinking of what happened today; while he was thinking tears started to coming down from his eyes, because he knows he put Amy in pain. He did not mean what he did or said to her, he truly regretted it. Getting up and grabbing his cell phone to call Amy again, for the tenth time today, and every time she did not answer, since he got home he has tried to apologize to her for what he did to her. Once again she did not answer her phone and that when he decides to get up and run to her house to check up on her.

This was not the first time he had run to her house today, this was going to be it sixth time, every times she did not answer the door. Getting to her house and knocking on the door and waited for about five minutes which felt like five hours. "Where is she at? I should check Cream's house to see if she is or was there. I hope she is there," he thought to himself and he started to run towards her house. In seconds he made it to her house, he knocked on the door, and waited for about a minute before Cream answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Sonic come in and make yourself at home," greeted Cream with a smile. "Mr. Sonic looks worried I got to know why," she thought. "Mr. Sonic what is wrong," asked Cream with a concern look. While walking in her house and he answered her question, "I am fine Cream and is Amy here." That when Vanilla walks in and seeing Sonic she and asked him, "Hi Sonic how have you been?" "I have been fine," answered Sonic trying not to show that he is worried. "No I have not seen Amy all day," answered Cream with a concern look. "I have looked for her all day. I have looked everywhere and I have not found her yet. And I am starting to get worried," said Sonic with a depressing look on his face. "She may have gone to her friend Shawn's for the night," Vanilla said with her smile trying to change the atmosphere in the room. "Yeah she might be with Shawn," Cream said with a smile too. "Why have I not met this Shawn guy before," he thought. "Alright where does he live at," asked Sonic with a hopeful voice. "I do not know where he lives I have not seen him in five years Sonic." "Yeah and I do not remember where he lives, because the last time I saw him, was the day before: you, Tails, and Amy went to that war with Eggman." "Well it getting late I got to go I will see you guys tomorrow," "Bye Mr. Sonic see you at tomorrow," "Bye Sonic see you tomorrow," said both Cream and Vanilla said while he was walking out the door.

In seconds he was home and the first thing he does was getting ready for bed like: brushing his teeth, taking a shower, using the restroom, and etc. Doing all that in 5 minutes headed for his bedroom; he lied on his bed again, and that when the memory of his whole day started to rush back in his head.

The day started like no other day: with waking up from his sleep, brushing his teeth, and going outside to have a run. While he was running he ran by a Chili Dog stand and when he smelled the smell of Chili Dog, it made him stop to order ten Chili Dogs. The man running the stand said, "I just sold the last Chili Dog to a two-tailed Fox like a minute ago." "What there is not any Chili Dogs?! What am I going to eat then now?!" he thought. "Have a nice day," he said and running towards Silly's house in downtown Mobius. "I hate going to cities because every time I go to a city media goes all wild to have me there," he thought while he was on his way to Sally's house. When he got to Mobius the media was all over him: asking him questions, following him around, and will not leaving him alone. This almost drives him nuts, but he kept his cool and not snapped on all those people. After a few minutes of trying to get away from the media, he finally got away from the media. "I hope Silly is at her house," thought to himself while he was running towards her house. Making it to his girlfriend's house and knocked on the door, but when he knocked on the door it opened and he saw something he wished he never saw.

"Sally who are you making out with," he asked trying not to let his anger control him. "Sonic it not what it looks like," said the boy and he revealed himself. Sonic wide eyes not wanted to believe who it was. "Tails why are you kissing my girl," Sonic asked with rage in his eyes and voices. "Sonic calm down I did not kiss her. She came on me, kiss me and I frozen with surprises at what had just happened," "Don't lie to me Tails I saw you kissing my girl! What happened to bros before hoes!? And Sally how long have you been cheating on me with Tails!? And who else have you been seeing behind my back," Sonic yelling trying not to let his anger take over him and hurt the two of them. "Sonic I always cheat on you just like you cheat on me with that pinkie fangirl," Sally said so coldly to Sonic. "I never cheated on you with Amy! Amy is not a fangirl to me she is one of my closest friends," yelled Sonic with fire in his eyes because he really wanted to punch that squirrel in the face. "Were done Sally and Tails our friendship is over too," yelling while he left slapping the door on his way out.

On his way home he remembers that tomorrow is Cream's birthday, "Oh I almost forget to get Cream a birthday present," he thought. And turned around and ran to the closest store to him; he was not in the mood to be around anyone, because of what Sally did to him. Sonic sees a flower shop and he entered because he knows how much Cream loves flowers. In the flower seeds section he was in a rush to get home, because he was still feeling the mad. So pick random packs of flowers seeds he thought, "I know it not much but I do have that much money. I will get her something better when I have the money." When he was done paying for the seeds he hears someone running towards him and he turns away and sees it was Amy.

"Why does she always find me," he thought and that when the anger that he was bottling came to the surface. When she was about to hug him that when he pushed her on the ground and yell those hateful words to her, "Amy, I am sick and tired of you following me around all the time! When will you get it I do not love you and I will never well! So find some other thing to do besides following me around all the time! The next time you follow me I will take you to Eggman and leave you there with him and I will not come back and save you! I wish you would just die!" ran off leaving her alone. When he got to his house he went in his room, closed his door, and cried because of what had happened with: the Chili Dog stand, the media bugging him, Sally and Tails making out, almost forgetting Cream's birthday, and taking his bad day out on Amy. The words he said to Amy started too echoed over in his head like a broken record. Then a sad image of Amy appeared in his head: her green eyes were closed and filled with her tears, and the tears were not stopping coming down her face. Then she opens her green eyes and by looking in her eyes he could see the sorrow she was feeling. He shakes his head to get that image out of his head, "I got to make things right with her before this guilt tears me apart," he thought. And that started the search for Amy.

The flashback ends and he was still lying on his bed, and wondering what she is doing. "I hope she will forgive me for what I did to her today," he thought after three hours he fell to sleep.

_**Author Note: Hey it DW611. I hope you enjoyed this story because it been fun writing it. Also I need some reviews because I just want to know if I am getting better or worser so please reviews and tell me what you thinking.**_


	5. Nightmare

"Sonikku why do you hate me," Amy asked with her head down while crying her eyes out. "Ames I don't hate you. You are one of my closest friends…" but he was cut off by her, "Quit lying to me I know you hate me," she yelled while keeping her head down and still crying. "Ames I am not lying to you if you don't believe me. Than look me in the eyes and tell me that I am lying!" "No I will not look you in your eyes because you hurt me all the time! You never care about me and now all of a sudden you care about me! You run away from me like I was going to hurt you! You want me died…" but she was cut off by him, "Amy I did not mean to…" she cut him off again, "Don't you never cut me off like that again! Now let have a test to see if you truly want me dead or alive," she finally picked her head and he looked in her eyes.

Her eyes were not like the normal: warm, shining, and full of life; but her eyes were dull. Like the life was sucked out of them; also tears were still falling down her eyes and falling, and he started to cry because the sight of Amy like this was tearing him apart. Then she pulled a gun out of her purses and points the barrel towards her head. He tried to run towards her to stop her from killing herself, but for some weird reason his feet could not move. It was like his feet were glued to the spot he stood. "Amy don't do it! Just put the gun down before you hurt yourself," "No if you are telling the truth you will save me from committing suicide! I will count to three that is fast enough for you to save me! One… Two… Three," and with that she pulled the trigger and instantly dropped to the ground die and blood splatter everywhere. "Amy," he yelled while crying a river.

Waking up covered in sweat and he was gland that it was only a nightmare. And taking a sigh in relief and he thought, "That was the scariest nightmare of all time, but it felt more than a nightmare. It felt like it really happened." Looking that his alarm clock and it was only 12:30 a.m. and he got up and went to the kitchen to eat some chili dogs. He was hoping that if he eats something it might make him feel better. While trying to eat his chili dogs he just could not stop thinking of his nightmare. "Man I never thought I will be so upset that I am not eating chili dogs," he thought while getting up and putting his chili dogs in the microwave and headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror and seeing his reflection made him think, "Her eyes in my nightmare told the story. I hope that I can fix this because if I don't fix this I will never forgive myself. I am her knight in shining amour, but also her tormentor. I have saved her countless of times, but after I save her I leave her alone by herself. I run away from her and I don't know why I run away from her. Yeah she could be a bit annoying and she is over obsessed with me, but she is a very sweet and kind girl who cares about everybody. She has told me about Sally cheating on me many times over the years and I didn't listen to her. And now I wish that I listened to her. I should give her a chance to be my girlfriend. It would make her the happiest girl in the world."

Then he imaged her smiling and hugging him when he asks her to be his girlfriend. That put a smile on his face just thinking about her being happy. Then he yawns and thought, "I should go back to sleep because I don't want to be late for Cream's birthday party today." Head back to his room and lay on his bed and shared at the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts and this went on for about two hours before he fell back to sleep.

**_Author Note: Hey readers it me DW611 again. I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story so far. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review if you can. _**


	6. Cream's birthday party

_**Hey it me DW611. I forgot to put that Amy turns off the water in her bathroom in chapter 3. I am really sorry for doing that and I will try my best not to do that again. I would like to thank Dunamic the Moon Princess, and the guest for reviewing my last chapter. I feel like this story had a good month. If you have any ideas, like or hate my story, just review if you can. Will I hope you enjoy this chapter?** _

Waking up and looking at his alarm clock to see what time it was. It was 1:00 p.m. he quickly gets up and runs towards the bathroom to get cleaned up for the party. Doing the usually: using the bathroom, taking a shower, and etc. Which take him about three minutes and was about to leave his house and headed towards Cream's, but he stopped and remembers the chili dogs in the microwave? "Well there is no point in going to somewhere without breakfast and I don't want to waste my chili dogs," he thought.

As he was eating he was thinking of Amy, and how happy she will be when he asks her to be his girlfriend. An image of Amy entered his mind: her eyes full of tears of joy, giving him the tights hug she has ever given to him, her eyes shining brighter then the stars at night, and she was smiling. That image of her made him smile because he knows that it would mean to her.

After eating all the chili dogs he grabbed the present and headed out of the house. Being a fast runner he is also a fast thinker. He was thinking of a way to asks Amy to be his girlfriend, "I got an idea! When the party is over I will walk her home alone and ask her," he thought just when he made it to her house.

Making it to the front door, knocking on it, and was waiting for someone to answer the door. He waited for about a minute before Vanilla answered the door. "Hi Sonic how are you," greeted Vanilla with a smile. "I am fine but where is everyone at," he asked while walking in the house. "Well Shadow and Rouge are on a vacation. Team Chaotix had another case to solve. Knuckles was here earlier but he left because he had a bad feeling about the master emerald. Tails is still here but he is all depressed about something, and Cream is trying to cheer him up out in the backyard. And the weirdest thing is that Amy has not made it yet."

"I know why Tails is depressed," replied Sonic with a frown. "What happened to him," "Will yesterday I yell, and now we are not friends anymore." "What why did you yell at him?!" "Will yesterday I went to Sally's house and I saw that she was making out with someone." "Oh I can see but what how many times have we told you that Sally is a cheater." "A lot of times but I should go and fix what I done to my brother," he said while running towards the back door.

"Please Tails just smile for me that all I want now," she said with tears falling down from her eyes. "Cream I sorry that I can't smile. I just don't feel like it today," Tails replied with his head down. "I wonder if he is sad because he had one of those nightmares about Cosmo's death," Cream thought. That when Sonic showed up.

"Happy birthday Cream. I know it not much but I don't have a lot of money. When I get more money I will buy you something better," Sonic said while handing the present to her. Tails looks up and sees Sonic and he thought, "I wish he would have forgotten Cream's birthday party because I don't want to see him at all." "It alright Mr. Sonic I know you have not that much money because you save the world for free. And the gift you got me is good enough for me because I got everything I want. All I want is to have friends and family to come together and spend time together. I need your help getting Tails to cheer up and have you seen Amy today."

"Yes I will help you out with Tails and Amy, but first let me talk to Tails alone. Then after I talk to Tails I will go get Ames and bring her there." "Thanks Mr. Sonic and Tails I will see you after your talk with Mr. Sonic," she said and headed back inside leaving Tails alone with Sonic.

After she left there was an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. This awkward silence lasted for about five minutes, before Sonic broke the silence. "Tails I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I should have listened to everyone's warning me that Sally was seeing other guys behind my back. I just hope that you can forgive me. So what do you say we brothers again?"

"You know Sonic we been friends for few years now. And you also know that after Cosmo's death I have not talk to any other girls besides: Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Vanilla. The only reason I talked to them is because they are my friends. How many times have I told you about Sally, and every time you didn't listen to me or anyone else?! Let me tell you something that no one knows every night I cry myself to sleep because I miss Cosmo! What makes you think that I would go and creeping behind your back if I still love Cosmo with all my heart?! I forgive you and that all I want to say," replied Tails with tears coming down his face.

"Tails… I know you loved Cosmo and I know you have had a hard time without her. But it is not health for you not to let her go. It time to let her go it been three years since she died Tails. I want you to always remember that she is always going be with you and nothing can change that. She loves you Tails but just think how worried she would be if see you like this. She would be hurting also because you are hurting. And I know she would want you to move on and live your life at its fullest. And not be depressed because you wish you had more time with her, but being happy at the times you had with her. Just smile and be happy for her because that what she would want you to do. She lives in your heart and she is with you, even if you can't see her she there," replied Sonic with tears coming down his face because it hurts him to see Tails cry.

"Thanks Sonic I needed that," Tails replied with a smile. "No problem little bro," he said while he was giving him his usual thumbs up and that smile of his. The two walked back inside to where Cream and Vanilla were sitting in the living room. They look at Tails smiling made them smile because seeing him sad all day and now he is happy made them happy as well.

"Will guys I am going to Amy's house to see if she is there or not. It just not like her to do this so I will be back in a few seconds," Sonic said while heading towards the front door. "Bye Sonic," said Cream, Vanilla, and Tails at the sack same time.

While running he thought, "Now I am worried!" He made it to her house and was knocking on her door hoping she would open it, but no one answered the door. This made him feel more worried and thought, "I have to break in and see if she is alright! If she is in there and I break in she would use that hammer of hers on me, but it is worth it I just need to know if she is here or not?!"

Kicking down the door and seeing nothing but darkness and he turn on the lights. He saw a lot of her stuff destroy and over the place. "What happened here," he asked himself. Heading in the kitchen he saw a present and a note. He readied the note, he felled on his hands and knees, he cried like a baby, and he said, "I need to see if she is really died!"

Getting up and was looking though her house trying to find her. He had looked in except her bathroom. He ran in the bathroom and fell on his hands and knees crying like a baby again, because he saw her body in the tub died.

He was trying to get up but he was having a hard time standing up. When he got on his feet, he walked towards the tub, he grabbed her lifeless body, and he cried with her in his arms. She was as pale as snow, also she felt as cold as ice. "It all my fault that you committed suicide Ames! I am so sorry that this had to happen! Out of everyone that told me what Sally was doing you were the one who told me the most! I am sorry for not listening to you Ames! I am so sorry that I ran away from you all those times! I should have given you a chance when you were alive but now it is too late and I am so sorry for that Ames! I should've died not you! You were my first friend I ever had, and I was the friend you ever had! I hope you can forgive me for all the pain I put you though," Sonic said while crying and sobbing like a baby.

He put the body down and headed to her living room to call 911 to report this tragedy.


	7. Bad News

_**Hey it me DW611 again. I want to say to the entire Sally and Sonally fans that I am sorry for what happened back in charter four. I want you all to know that I try my very best at everything I do. I'm very sorry for making you guys wait. The reason I haven't updated this story is when the last time I updated this story I had a bad review that caused me to lost ideas for this story. I hope you guys can forgive me for making you wait, and I would like to think the guest that reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**_

* * *

Cream, Tails, and Vanilla sat in the living room still waiting for Sonic to bring Amy. It been about an hour since he left and the more they waited the more worried they got. "Mom do you think something bad happened to Mister Sonic and Miss. Amy," Cream asked with a worried look.

"Cream not worry they will be fine," answered Vanilla with a smile trying to make Cream feel better. Then there was a knock on the door and Tails says, "I will get it." Getting up, he was hoping that it was Sonic and Amy, walking towards the door and answered it, and he was right it was Sonic by himself.

The sight of his big brother just stoked fear in him. He looked in Sonics' green eyes and seeing him crying like a baby. "Sonic are you okay and where is Amy" asked Tails with both worried on his face and his tone.

"Well I'll tell you with Cream and Vanilla! Are they still waiting for me?!" "Yeah we're still waiting on you!" The two walked in the living room where Cream and her mother were waiting but the two looked in Sonics' eyes, and not seeing Amy anywhere they automatically they know that someone happened to her.

Sonic walked in the living room, sated on the couch, and looked down at his feet. For the first time in his life he wouldn't find the right words to tell his friends. As he sated there with his head down the more worried his friends his friends got because they haven't seen him like this before.

_'Oh boy how the hell am I'm going to tell them that Amy committed suicide?! How is Cream going to react to this?! This is going to take away her innocence! How the hell is Vanilla going react to this?! She is Amy's god mother and this going to break her heart to hear this news?! I just don't know how I'm going to tell them what happened! Do I tell them what happened yesterday between Ames and me?! If I tell them I feel that they would leave me for what I did, but if I don't tell them it would make it harder for me to live my life...' _Sonic thought but was interrupted by a very worried Tails, "Sonic what happened to Amy we need to know!?"

Sonic stayed silence this made his friends even more worried. Then Cream says, "Mister Sonic can you please tell us what happened to Amy?! I need to know if she is safe or not," tears started to fall from the rabbits brown eyes.

He looked Cream in her eyes and saw how worried and scared she was. "Guys I have bad news about Amy," he finally spoke. "What happened to Amy, Sonic," asked Tails. "Yeah Sonic what happened," asked Vanilla. "Mister Sonic what happened," asked Cream.

The three looked at Sonic waiting for him to answer their question. The more they waited the more worried they got. They waited for about five minutes before the blue hedgehog would answer their question.

"Amy… has committed suicide… sometime yesterday," he said depressingly, he put his head down and let his tears fall like raindrops during a rain storm. Tails and Vanilla were now white as snow, and tears were falling from hearing the news on the pink hedgehog.

Cream had a confused and worried look; because she didn't know what suicide, the reason is that Amy and Vanilla have protected her from most of the bad things in this world." Mom what does committing suicide mean?" "Well honey when someone commits suicide it means that they killed themselves!" "No Amy would never do that she just would it!"

"Creamy I was the one who found her body! I'm sorry to tell you this I know you love her like a sister! She gone and even though she's not alive doesn't mean that she not with you! She is always going to be looking after you even though you can't see her she there," Sonic said trying to comfort the rabbit who was now crying like a baby.

Without another word the poor heartbroken rabbit ran to her bedroom, went on her bed, and cried some more. Sonic got up and asked Vanilla, "Let me talk to her I think I can make her feel better?" "That's alright with me," answered Vanilla and with that he got up, and headed towards her bedroom. While he was walking towards her room he thought, _'I feel so bad for little Creamy! Ames I am sorry for all the pain I caused you in your life! I just hope you can forgive me for what I did to you, and for me leaving everyone after because there is no more Eggman thinks to: Tails, and us! Everyone can deal what comes now without me!' _He snapped out of his thought when he was in front of her bedroom door and he slowly opened the door.

"Creamy I want to talk with you," he said. Cream didn't even look at him all she did was doing was crying in her pillow. He went to her bed side and sat beside her and says, "Creamy I want to tell you something! It was a part of Ames suicide note!"

"She said to you were like a little sister to her! She also said that she wants you to be happy at the times you had with her, and not sad because you wish you had more time with her! Can you do that for her Creamy," said Sonic with tears in his eyes because he hated seeing his friends in pain, even if it was Shadow.

She picks her head out of her pillow, she looks at him with tears in her eyes, and says, "That what she said Mister Sonic?! I just want to know why she committed suicide!?" "Well Creamy... All I know is that she was in a lot of emotionally pain and she just couldn't take it anymore!" "Thanks Mister Sonic for trying to make me feel better. I truly appreciate it but I think I need some time to myself." "I understand just promise me you would think about what I said okay." "I will and thanks again for trying." "You're welcome," and with that he got up and left Cream alone in her room.

After he closed the door to her room Tails asked, "Is she feeling better?!" "She just needs sometime alone." "I will talk to her in about an hour or so," Vanilla said. "See you guys later I'm going out for a run." "Alright then Sonic see you later," both Tails and Vanilla said.

Sonic headed towards the door, opened it, went outside, closed the door behind him, and started to run. Running always made him feel better about his problems, but this time he just never felt better. He only felt more and more depressed because memories of running away from Amy.

He stopped running and said, "I don't feel like running! I miss you Ames, I wish I could go back in the past and save you from me! I just can't do this anymore just please forgive me for all the pain I caused you over the years! I ever meant it at all I just hope you are happy up in heaven and you forgive me! If you don't I can understand why you don't?!"

He walked back home just thinking about everything about Amy. Her smile, her giggles, her short quills, her voices, and most of all he was thinking about her green eyes. Then the first time in his life he noticed how pretty her eyes were and he regretted that he would never see all her again.

_'I wish that I noticed how pretty she was…Oh crap did I just say that she was pretty?! Why did I say that?!' _he thought.

After an hour or two of walking he finally made it back home. He opens the front door, he went straight to his room, lied on his bed because he was tried and had very long day. He just lied there looking at the ceiling thinking about both the good and bad memories he had with Amy.

This went on for a two hours before he fell asleep.

* * *

**_Hey it DW611 if you are reading this I don't even know when I will be on fanfiction :'(. I have to move out of my house on April 24_****_L. I don't even know when I will be back but I will continue to write this story and my others. One thing if you don't like the idea of those stories of male saying mean thing to a female, then female leaves, the male finds out he loves that female? Then why are you reading this because it a waste of time reading something you don't like. Will it was fun while it lasted. _**


	8. Amy's funeral

**_Hey it me DW611 and it good to be back and working on The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy. I wrote this poem that for my best friend who passed away this pass September, but I took out some words out and replaced with other words. May my best friend, who was like a brother to me, soul rest in peace where ever you are I miss and love you so much; and it been hard for me to carry on without you, :'( but life goes on._**

**_ I would like to thank the guest for reviewing the last chapter. To anyone that is wondering when I will be going back to Amy's part will to answer your guy's question it would be the next chapter. Well like always review if you can I would like to know what you guys think about this story, or if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share your ideas. :D_**

* * *

A week later, Sonic and all his friends were getting ready for Amy's funeral; expect for Shadow and Rouge, because they were still on their vacation at some island thousands of miles away. Sonic was putting on: a black dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and wearing a pink tie (I know it shocking that Sonic is wearing clothes XD).

After he got dress he thought, 'I never thought in a million years I would be_ wearing clothes! I hope I can find the right words to summarize a great life-like Amy's was; it is going to be hard, and being one of a her pallbearers is going to be hardest too?! I'm hunted by the fact that this tragedy happened! Every night since that day I've dreamed about that moment where I last saw her alive!'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that he needs to be at the church in about a minute, so he ran as fast as he could. He knew that he would make it to the church, because he is The Fast Thing Alive.

When he got there Tails was waiting for him front of the door. He was wearing: a white dress shirt, white dress pants, and a pink tie. "Hurry up we're going to be late, and why do you always have to me late!?" "Well let's go then we not want that now do we."

With that both headed in the church and they were luck that it hasn't started yet; because everyone was waiting for the both of them and the pastor who was using the restroom. They were handed Pamphlets as they made their way in. When they were in they looked around and saw: a pink casket, and looked two huge pictures of Amy.

The first picture of her was taken last year. She was smiling that smile that always lightens even the darkest place, also wearing her usually outfits, and her green eyes with shining brighter than the stars at night. That moment he realizes how beautiful she was. The second one was her as a baby wearing a bright green dress, smiling with a bit of drool coming out of her month and down to her chin, her green eyes also shined in this picture too.

Then Sonic notice that everyone in that church was their friends, well everyone expect for an alligator who was dressed in: white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a pink tie. The alligator was sitting next to Vanilla.

He also notice that none of Amy's family showed up for the funeral and he thought, _'Where the fuck is her family at?! She told me that she has family problems but why wouldn't they be here for her funeral and I mean really!'_

The both went to sit were the other eugoogalizers who were: Cream, Vanilla, and that alligator. Tails sat next to Cream so he sat next to him. Both Cream and Tails looked the opposite of each other, Tails looking who was blushing, and Cream looking towards her mom blushing as well.

_'Tails and Cream would make a wonderful couple. At least he's not going to make the mistakes I've made with girls,' _he thought while looking at the both of them with a smile.

Then the pastor show up, headed to the front, and he said, "I'm sorry for having you guys waiting on me! We're gathered here today to celebrate the life of Amy Rose. To her friends and family she was someone who always positive even through the most negative situations. First we will pray and afterwards Vanilla will have something to say about Amy Rose?!"

"Dear Lord, thanks for another day that you've given us today. I pray that you help those of us that are hurting for their lost of a love one, and that you'll heal the wounds of this tragedy! Father we know she is with you and let her know that she will be missed very much, but we will be together again soon! Amen," said the pastor. Everyone said, "Amen," and with that Vanilla made it to the front.

She sighs and looks at everyone with tears in her eyes and says, "Well...I've know Amy since the day she was born! I saw her grow into a very beautiful woman and a more beautiful person! I'll never forget when her mother, my best friend, Samantha passed away! She looks me in the eyes and tells me 'To always take care of her Little Rose no matter what!' Then she give Amy one last kiss before she died, leaving me and six months old Amy! Today…I'm doing the hardest thing I've ever had to do and that is to say good-bye to Amy Rose for the last time! She was just the kindness person you'll ever meet; she had never hated anyone in her life! All she ever wanted was to start to get married and have kids and live a simple life!" She stopped and start to sobbing heavily and crying a river.

She stands in front of the room crying for about a minute or two before she said, "I'm so sorry for that! It just so hard for me to stand here and tell memories of Amy! When my... husband died Amy helped me out the most! Cream was just one when her father died and at first it was hard, because I was a stay at home mother! Then suddenly I had lost him and had to go, work and some nights I had to work graveyard just to make enough money to pay the rent and other expenses! Every day Amy would babysit and she would never ask for anything in return she just wanted to help out as much as she can! That how Amy and Cream got so close over the years! I think Amy would've made an amazing wife and even a better mother!"

With that Vanilla walked back to her sit and was cried like a baby. The pastor come back to the front and said, "Now we would hear words from Miles 'Tails' Prower." With that Tails got up and headed to the front and said, "I've known Amy for most of my life and let me tell you how much of an honor it was to have a friend was caring she was! All week I've thought of what I'm going to say today and to tell you guys the truth I still don't know what to say!…Well we all knew Amy's morals that made her the young women she was! I know that she's found peace with God and I know she hearing me say this but I wish she was alive, because she was just too young to be taken away so soon! Amy Rose we all miss and love you until the day we meet again!"

Now the young fox's had two large streams of tears coming down from both eyes after that heartfelt speech to a dear friend to him. He headed back to his sit between Sonic and Cream and sat down. That's when Cream gives him a warm hug, both blushing while they hugged each other, and having tears in their eyes.

The pastor again went to the front and said, "Now we'll have some words from Shawn the Alligator." Then Shawn made his way to the front to give his speech about Amy, and Sonic thought, _'So the alligator is that guy Vanilla and Cream were talking about last week!?'_

Now the gator was in front of everyone and he says, "I'm one of Amy's closest friends! For a week I've tried to think of the words I'm going to say about Amy today! I still remember when we met… it was another day at school. I didn't have any friends at the time, and I was fixing my laptop went all of a sudden two bigger kids started to jump me! Students walked by and they acted like nothing was going on, and they when I lost hope that's when this little pink hedgehog, who was half my age, jump in front of the bullies. She didn't care if she got hurt all she wanted was for them to stop beating me up, and she just hated when someone was being picked on! One of the bullies was about to punch her but the other one stop him and they left and since that day I've been Amy's big brother! I…lost my wife Carly five years ago…in a car accident and no one helped me out though this hard time more than Amy did! This is the hardest thing I've ever done and Amy I know your listening we all miss and love you so much!"

After that Shawn went back to his seat next to Vanilla and he had alligator tears coming down while he thought, _'Woo I hope that no one see that I'm lying to help to cover Amy's ass! I just hate having to lie about Amy's death like this!'_ Once again the pastor went back to the front and said, "Now we'll have some words from Cream the Rabbit."

Cream headed to the front with tears in her eyes and said, "Well… I don't know what to say about Amy! She…was like my big sister to me! This week…has been the hardest week of my life! I-I loved her with all my heart and Amy I jus-just want you to know that!"

She was now crying her eyes out while heading back to her seat. That when Tails and Vanilla went to her and hugged the poor depressed rabbit. Both Tails and Cream were blushing with tears in their eyes again.

"Now we'll have some words from Sonic the Hedgehog, after that we'll have a closing prayer, and then the last ride," said the pastor.

Then Sonic made his way to the font, with tears in his eyes and he just stared at everyone. He trying to find the right words to say to everyone, and this lasted for about two minutes before he finally spoke.

"Amy…had one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, and even though her temper could sometimes be a bit scary! (Thinking of all the times she would chase him with her hammer because he pissed her off.) Every day she choice to care intend of hate and that how she lived her life! She been one of the greatest friends I could ever ask for and I'm thankful that I've had the chances and honor to be close friends with her! You guys can call me selfish all you want, but I'll do anything to have Amy here with us! Ames I love and miss you so much!"

He said while crying two waterfalls in both eyes while he went back to his seat by Tails, before the pastor started the prayer.

"Dear Lord, we're very thankful for you letting Amy to be in our lives. I pray for everyone who is hurting though this difficult time. I ask that you let Amy know that we all loved and missed her so much. Father thanks for sending your son, Jesus to die on the cross for our sins. Thanks for the giving us this day to come together and help one another, amen."

"Now I'll dismiss the pallbearers to the carry the casket to the hearse and after that everyone can start the last ride," said the pastor. After the pastor said that Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shawn went to the casket and carried it to the hearse.

When they got to it Tails quickly opened the back doors of it, and after that the four of them put the casket in it. All four of them were crying because they miss her so much.

Not saying a word Knuckles went to his car, and so did Shawn. That's when Tails sees Vanilla and Cream leaving the church then Tails asked, "Hey Sonic lets catch a ride with Vanilla and Cream!?" "Sure bro," answered Sonic with a warm smile while still crying.

The two-headed towards the two heartbroken rabbits. When they got to Vanilla and Cream, Tails asks, "Vanilla can me and Sonic catch a ride with you?" "Sure you guys can ride with us," answered Vanilla with a warm smile and tears in her eyes.

The four went in Vanilla's car: Sonic seat in the shot-gun and Vanilla seat in the diver seat, and Tails and Cream went to the back.

As they started to heading to the grave yard Sonic asked Vanilla, "Vanilla why wasn't any of Amy's family here?!" It was silences for about a minute before Vanilla would answer that question. She took a sigh and answered, "Well the reason is because…Amy's moms' side of the family is classified in the high-class, and her dads' side is classified in the low-class! When Amy's mom first told her parents that she was pregnant and the father was! Her parents kicked her and for her father it was the same thing!"

"But mom why does her family hate her!?" "Well Cream honey…Amy's dads' side of the family though that Amy would be a rich spoiled girl who would get everything she wants, and that she would rub it in their faces because she was rich and they weren't. Amy's moms' want Samantha to marry a high-class man to keep the family in that class, so when Samantha got pregnant with Amy it made them feel like she disown the family! That way when Samantha was dying she gave me Amy and not any of the family members of Amy's."

"Really that the dumbest reason to hate someone," said Sonic with tears of both sorrow and anger. "I agree with you Sonic 100% it is the dumbest reason for someone to hate someone else." "Vanilla what ever happened to Amy's dad," asked Tails.

"He was arrested about two months after Samantha told her parents that she was pregnant. He was arrested for a murder that he didn't commit and was later scented to death, all because Samantha dad pay the cops and judge to arrested and scented him! That what happened to him," answered Vanilla with tears in her eyes because: David, Amy's dad, Samantha, and Amy were now dead and gone.

Then silence full in the car for rest of the time of the last ride. All of them were lost in their thoughts of Amy and the times they had with her.

Five minutes of silence they finally made it to the grave yard. They got out feeling like a part of them went to heaven with her. Sonic and Tails looked for Shawn and Knuckles so they could carry her to her resting place.

They looked for about a minute before they found Shawn and Knuckles also looking them too. "You guys ready for this," asked Sonic with tears in his eyes. "We're ready let's do this," answered Tails, Shawn, and Knuckles at the same time.

With that the four of them headed to the hearse, and when they got to it Tails opened the back of it revealing the casket. They pulled the casket out and they went to different sides of it. Sonic was carrying it in the back, Tails in the front, Shawn in the right side, and Knuckles in the left side of it.

They started to carry her to her resting place and all of them, expected Shawn were having flashbacks about the times they had with her. They make it to here they put the casket down where her resting place.

Right then Sonic started to cry like a baby because he didn't want her to be dead. That's when Vanilla was coming around to give everyone a rose, to hand them a flower so they can put it on her casket. Once again the pastor said a prayer before they could put the flower on the casket.

All Sonic heard was the sobs and cries of his friends as everyone grieved the lost of a great friend. Then he heard, "Amen," and all of them walked towards the casket and placed their flowers on it.

All of them were crying while they put their flowers on it because they loved and missed her so much. After that the pallbearers hugged each trying to comfort each other and then everyone started to hug each other trying to comfort each other.

That's when Sonic left without a word because he knows it was his entire fault that this tragedy had to happen. _'It's my entire fault that she died! God why did she have to die because she didn't deserve, I'm the one that should've died NOT HER! Why I didn't I just give her a chance to be with me?! Now it too late and it all my fault that this had to happen! I can't face my friends anymore because I single-handedly caused her to commit suicide,' _he thought while he started to run back home with his tears falling from his eyes and down his checks.

In seconds he made it to his house and slammed the door behind him. Ran to his run and slammed that door too, and once again found himself crying. He cried for about an hour before he had this weird feeling to write some of his feeling and write a good-bye note to his friends.

He got up and grabbed two pieces of paper and first he writes the good-bye note. It took him about a minute to write it, and after he was done he wrote a poem about parts of what today's events were.

After writing for about two hours he was ready to leave his life here, because he just couldn't face his friends without feeling guilty. He takes what money, and placed the note and poem on the table, he had and walked out of his little house and he looked at it for the last time before he headed to his unknowing future.

Leaving behind his friends and the memories he had shared with them over the years.

**_(A day later)_**

Tails, Vanilla, Knuckles, and Vanilla were all worried about Sonic. "Why would he leave like that and not even tell us good-bye or see you later," asked Knuckles. "I don't even know why he would do that but I've heard from him at all since yesterday, and that's not him not talking to me," answered Tails. "Why don't we go to his house and see if he's okay," subsisted Vanilla and Cream at the same time.

"That a good idea let's go to Sonics' house," said Tails. With that the four of them headed towards the blue speedster house in the middle of the forest.

A few minutes later they made it his little house, they went to the front door, knocked on the door, and they waited for him to answer the door. A few more minutes passed by and still no answer, the more they waited the more worried they got.

They waited until Knuckles went to the door and kicked it down so they can enter the house. "Dang Knuckles why you kicked down the door," asked Tails. "Because I'm tired of worrying about him, I just want to know if he is alright! That's why I kicked the door down," said Knuckles before he headed inside the house.

"Mister Sonic is going to be mad about the door," said Cream. "Well Cream, Sonic might be hurting and needing someone to help him out," said Tails. Than Knuckles yells, "GUYS COME INSIDE NOW!"

After he yelled that the three of them ran inside worried sick about Sonic. When they entered the house Knuckles was in the kitchen and had a piece of paper in his hands. "What wrong Knuckles," asked Tails, Cream, and Vanilla at the same time?

"Sonic is gone! He left this note for us," and with that said Knuckles hands the note to Tails. Tails read the note and it said.

_'Dear guys, I decide that I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. It not you guys it me I just face you guys anymore without feeling guilty about Amy's death, because I'm the one how caused her so much pain in her life. I just don't want you make you guys feel that same pain she felt. Tails, you are like my little brother and I want you to keep your head up and smile. Can you do that for me? Creamy, I know your heartbroken about Amy dying but always remember that she would want you to stay strong, because though every dark day there is a brighter day ahead. I know at first it hard but always remember that you'll be fine. Vanilla, I sorry for leaving and for causing Amy all that pain she felt. I hope you can forgive me for my many mistakes I've done. Knuckles, I hope you can learn how to control you temper because it would help you out though out your life. Shadow, I've always respected you I just didn't feel like you respected me. I wish we could one more time could go against each other. If there is any trouble I put you in charge of it? Rouge, well I hope you help Shadow out with his emo state and being back that Shadow that Maria known. Well to the rest I hope you all can forgive me for doing this, but it is the best for all of us. Sincerely, Sonic the Hedgehog.'_

Tails was now in tears after he read the good-bye later. Cream went over to him and gives him a hug and once again the both of them were blushing, also as red as Knuckles. "It going to be okay Tails," said Cream in a caring tone.

"It's not going to be okay: I lost Cosmo, and then I lost Amy, and now I've lost Sonic! He never is coming back," said the heartbroken fox who was crying like a baby. "Tails you still have me, my mom, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. And Mister Sonic had his reason for leaving but he I know he won't want you to cry, he would want you to stay strong. It's going to be okay, alright so wipe those tears for me please," Cream said with a puppy faces.

"Thanks Cream for making for feel better!" "No problem Tails!" Then Knuckles says, "There is also a poem he wrote about the funeral." "Can I read it Knuckles," asked Vanilla and with that Knuckles going to Vanilla and heads her poem.

**_(This poem what I was talking about in the author note in the begging of this chapter.)_**

_'The bells rang to let everyone know it's time for the last ride._

_We were crying, talking, thinking about you Amy,_

_And the times we had with you. Then we went to our cars and_

_Rode that last ride with you. During that ride my tears were_

_Coming down and I found myself crying like a baby. We got_

_ To the grave yard and we all felt like part of us went with you to_

_Heaven. I got out of Vanilla's car and I went to find the other _

_Pallbearers. As the back of that car opened we pulled your_

_Casket out and we went to different sides of it. As we carried_

_You to you're resting place, we all were thinking of all the times_

_We had with you, like the times you made us laugh, the good_

_Times we had with you, and all the times you were there when we_

_Need someone in our darkest days. As we put you down in your_

_Resting place, I broke down and once again I found myself crying_

_Like a baby. All of my pain and depression of losing you came _

_Out as tears. Amy, you and me have been friends for thirteen years._

_When you passed away I lost more than a friend, I lost my future _

_Girlfriend. All the closest people to you, including me, put flowers_

_On your casket and we all cried when we did it. While crying all the_

_Pallbearers hugging each other and we were crying during the hugs,_

_Because we love and miss you so much Amy. So Amy Rose, rest in peace._

_We will always walk together and I love and miss you so much. I'll be_

_See you soon.'_

"What are we going to do," asked Knuckles. "We're going to look for Sonic, that what were going to do," answered Tails. "Then let's get started looking because now he could be anywhere on this plant," said Vanilla.

Then the search for Sonic begins.

* * *

**_Hey it me DW611 once again. A bit of Taiream in this chapter. Well I've read this story and I'm thinking of redoing it after the last chapter but I'm also going to chances something's that catch my attention when I read this story._**

**_ I've should have stopped and think about what I planned before I wrote. I should have proof read it more before I updated a chapter. I know that the hardest story is your first. I like this story but where's lots of mistakes in this story. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_If there is a lot of mistakes in this chapter I'm sorry for that I'm been working on this chapter two straight days now. Wow I don't have chapters this long well I feel like I give you guy 150% of my best. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy. :P_**


	9. The End

_**It's your main man DW611 here with the new chapter of The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy. I would like to thank 10do and guess for their reviews last chapter. You guys make me feel like I'm better than I really I'm.**_

_**I've thought on this story and I've decide that I should end it here, also if you want to found out what happens in this story of these story you will have to read The Chronicles of SonAmy.**_

_**Here is my reason why I'm ending this story now: I'm working on two many sonamy stories at once (It's like six or five different stories at once).**_

_**Also one of them is the remake of this story. I think it would not be a good idea to write the same write the two stories that are the same **_

_**I think it would help me if I ended this now, before I get more stressed out.**_

_**I'm sorry it had to end this way. I hope you all can forgive me for this. I would also like to thank anyone who has reviewed, followed, favorite this story I would like to say thanks.**_

_**If you're wondering what The Chronicles of SonAmy, it's the edited version of this story.**_

_**I delete this chapter because I want to see something.**_

_**For the last time on this story I say peace out and have a nice day.**_


End file.
